A Day at the Beach
by Kuroo187
Summary: Cell 13 and cell 3 spend some time at the Nanba-Beach. Much messing and playing around, Uno's being devious like usual and some Honey and Jyugo bonding Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling


**This is a Nanbaka fanfic - The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.**

 **A/N:** I only planned to make a short fic based on this super cute headcanon but then it escalated somehow and now we have a Nanbaka beach-fanfic. Well I still hope you all enjoy reading it even when it's pretty long. I decided to build some Honey  & Jyugo friendship in because I simply love the thought of them being friends. The details for this fic are from the Nanbaka beach chapter.

 **Summary:** Cell 13 and cell 3 spend some time at the Nanba-Beach. Much messing and playing around, Uno's being devious like usual and some Honey and Jyugo bonding  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

* * *

"Jyugo, catch!"

"Wha-umpf!"

"Not with your face lol."

Jyugo rubbed his nose where a ball hit him. He had just laid out their bathing towels when Uno had thrown a ball at him that was now rolling down the sand and Jyugo hurried to pick it up before sending his friend the middle finger. Maybe he hung out too much with Trois and Honey... who were only a few meters away from them sunning.

Trois was laying on his stomach reading a book about machines and Honey laid on his back next to him on top of a wide spread beach towel with a pair of dark red sunglasses covering his eyes. His hands were folded behind his head and both of them seemed overly relaxed.

"Jyugo get over here!" The grinning Brit was already standing knee-deep in the water. His long hair was bound upwards into a bun but a few strands managed to loosen and hung down. He wore sky blue swimming trunks with dark blue tiger imprints that hung low on his hips. Jyugo's own shorts were black with red leopard pattern that matched his hair-.

"Jyugo-kuuun, Uno-kun, come play with us." Nico who was sitting on Rocks shoulders had a pair of black shorts and a purple sweater with green sleeves that reached up to his elbow. He wore a black shirt under it to cover the rest of his arms as protection from the sun. On his thin sweater was a big green 25 printed and Uno had helped him bind his hair in two cute looking ponytails to tame his wild green hair. The bandages the young teen normally wore to cover his right eye were changed for a black one matching his outfit.

Rock shorts were bright purple that darkened at the end and had a cheetah like muster. He was holding Nico's leg as he waded deeper into the water a big grin plastered on his face. The American had obviously a great time.

Hajime was nowhere to see probably doing some paperwork (that workaholic) and Seitaro who was assigned to watch cell 13 sat under a bright colored sunshade together with Kiji Mitsuba, the taller man excitedly chatting with the young guard.

Mitsuru who had somehow sneaked along with them laid on a beach lounger, turquoise-red headphones covering his ears and his head shaking to the tact of music only he could hear. A blue surfboard laid besides him in the sand.

Jyugo threw the ball over to Nico who leaned back on Rocks shoulders and happily caught it. Jyugo then followed Uno into the water but pushed the taller man on his way in the back. Uno face planted into the cold and his bun opened leading to his blond-pink hair wrapping around his head and making it impossible to see.

After struggling for good five minutes to get his wet hair out of his face Uno tied it into an improved braid before made it his job to chase Jyugo trough the water and wrestle him under it.  
A crazy water fight ensued between the two (Uno of course was careful so Jyugo with his zero swimming skills wouldn't drown) and Rock and Nico laughed as they watched their friends chasing around.

They continued playing in the water for a good amount of time, Rock and Uno swum a few rounds while Jyugo and Nico played with the ball in knee-deep water (no one wanted to risk anything with Jyugo) before they went out. Honey and Trois who had enough of bathing in the sun approached them and together they started a party beach-volleyball.

Trois, Rock and Uno where in a team playing against Honey, Nico and Jyugo. Seitaro and Kiji watched from a safe distance while Mitsuru nominated himself as referee. Surprisingly Jyugo's team won, mostly due Honey and Nico's doing. The purple haired male was a pretty good player and had a powerful spike whereas Nico had very good reflexes making a good libero.

Jyugo did as good he could manage but still got a few hits in the face (Uno's doing) but Honey revenged him by slamming the ball into the Brits face when Nico tossed him the ball. He claimed that he only wanted to make a point but Trois chuckle revealed his friends true motive. Jyugo wasn't sure if he should feel honored or not because Honey did let him know what he thought of his nonexistence skills when it came to sport. The man was rather vocal about it.

When they ended the game cell 13 and 3 settled down. Seitarou had bought them some watermelon to eat and Rock had sandwiches for everyone which Shiro had pushed in Rocks arms without any words but Rock had told them the cook wished everyone a good day (nobody knew how Rock got that message out of one glare tho).  
Trois and Honey had bought their stuff over to them with Honey grumbling a bit but Trois simply dragged his friend over to the small group and they sat down in a circle eating. After eating, they settled down to relax and just enjoy the weather.

Nico who needed the most shadow stayed directly under their sunshade together with Uno who protested that his delicate skin needed to be protected (Jyugo and Rock only snorted at that). Trois laid down next to Nico under his and Honey sunshade which they put next to cell 13s.

Rock, Jyugo and Honey preferred laying in the sun welcoming the warmth. After some time Trois and Uno the mothers of the group reminded the others to use some sun creme. Nico and Uno asked to help them apply it and Jyugo just nodded and rolled on his stomach to give Uno easier access, Trois helping Honey and Nico pairing up with Rock.

Nico grabbed a bottle sun creme and put a bit on his hand before handing it over to Uno who followed his example and started to massage it on Jyugo's back. The latter had his eyes closed, Uno's hand felt surprisingly gentle but firm on his back and shoulders. When it was time for him to turn over Uno hesitated in his work.

"Hey what's that?" Uno glanced with interest at the small purple shining thing at Jyugos bellybutton.

"It's a navel piercing, obviously." said Rock who had lifted his head to look at them. "In the summer you see tones of these in America."

"But don't only delinquents wear piercings in Japan?" asked Nico curiously, sitting on Rocks lower back.

"Just like a real criminal huh Jyugo?" teased Uno and nudging his friend playfully who rolled his mismatched eyes at him.

Honey lifted his head and looked over to them before laying back down, deciding that the theme wasn't interesting enough for him to waste his time listening to.

"Did it hurt?" asked Nico innocently and looked back up to Jyugo who squinted a bit uncomfortable in his place. Three pairs of curious eyes were directed on his navel, one pair looking at him and Jyugo must admit that it was a bit weird to have the full attention of his cellmates (and Trois) on his piercing. It was only a small purple ball made out of titanium and not something fancy but his friends looked at it like it was something super cool and awesome.

"N-no, not really." answered Jyugo and scratched the back of his head not knowing how to handle the attention.

"Can I touch it?" asked Uno hand already outstretched and Jyugo shied instantly away from the touch.

"No! Don't touch me." said Jyugo and slapped the hand away sending his friend a small glare which made him look like an angry and offended kitten.

Uno only raised an eyebrow at the teen, clearly unimpressed by Jyugo's protests.

"What? You're afraid that it will tickle or what?" joked Uno with a grin before his eyes gleamed with mischief as he saw something in Jyugo's mimic that he hadn't thought of finding here.

Jyugo was embarrassed!

The faint blush on Jyugos cheeks and his way of trying to look anywhere but in Unos eyes gave him away.

"Really Jyugo?" laughed Uno when Jyugo's face glowed in a light pink. Jyugo scoffed but the blush never left his face and he grew more and more nervous with every second.

Unos smirk never promised anything good. Jyugo knew that by experience.

"Let me understand this right; the infamous jailbreak genius has a ticklish tummy?" teased Uno with a shark like grin as he loomed over his friend. The grinning playfully stretched his hands over Jyugos stomach and wiggled his fingers teasingly. He laughed when Jyugos face turned even redder and the teen quickly jumped up from his towel sand flying everywhere at the action.

Honey scoffed when some of the sand hit him and he looked up to see why Trois stopped massaging the sun creme on his back only to see blondie chase after his friend.

"What are they even trying?" he asked and raised and eyebrow when he observed how wannabe-pretty boy tried to tackle the raven head to the ground. Raven-head yelled at his friend and Honey could make out some "Uno! Don't you dare!" and "Stay away you crazy idiot!" as raven-head run for his dear life followed by blonds amused laugh.

"It seems like Jyugo has a little weakness that Uno likes to explore." explained Trois who also observed the funny pair with a chuckle.

Jyugo who was fighting like crazy against his stupid friend didn't hear a bit of the conversation. He had other problems right now like getting Uno of off him. Jyugo and Uno had wrestled a few minutes after Uno had easily managed to caught up with the after ten meters panting teen and were now fighting for the upper-hand. Jyugo was cursing and protesting as he pushed with all his might when Uno finally settled down on his hips.

"You are so weak Jyugo", laughed Uno as hold his friends up to avoid the weak punches Jyugos was throwing at him. They both knew that Jyugo wasn't weak at all, his crazy fight against Musashi at the new year's tournament had proven that to everyone but that only seemed to work when he was filled with rage and hate. But when he was with his friends that was a whole other story. Even Nico who had to watch out because of his weakly body condition had no problems with wrestling the teen down. It was outright hilarious.

"Now Jyugoo~ On a scale from one to ten how ticklish are you riiight here?" Uno circled Jyugo's bellybutton torturous slow with his index finger. The blond smirked when he felt his friends body twitch under his touch before he decided to add a little more pressure. Jyugo tried sucking his stomach in to avoid the ticklish touch and he bit on his lip to keep the giggles inside. But when Uno decided to spider-tickle around his bellybutton and gently scratch at his waistline the dam broke.

"Whoaa that sounds like an eleven if you ask me." Uno laughed down at Jyugo who tried swatting his long fingers away but to no use.

Jyugo really tried to fight against his friends teasing hands but it seemed like Uno had the worryingly talent to tickle him right there where it made Jyugo grow weak and he fell helplessly back into the sand, squirming and laughing under Uno's torturous touch.

"What's wrong Jyugo? You seem awfully twitchy today."

Jyugo tried sending Uno a glare but then there were suddenly finger wriggling and digging into his underarms sending him into a hysteric giggle fit. Uno smirked down at his for air gasping friend before the latter threw his head back in the sand and his hands uselessly clutching Uno's wrists but not having the strength to actually push him off.

"Aww is someone a bit ticklish? Maybe right here?" Uno dug his fingers into the hysterical laughing teens ribs and nearly fell off due to Jyugo arching his back and screaming before his back sunk back into the sand where he squirmed and wiggled around like crazy.

"Tickle, tickle, tiickle~" sung Uno and Jyugo thought he would die from the lack of oxygen and out of embarrassment. He could literally feel the eyes of his cellmates and friends on him as he kicks his legs out sand flying everywhere while he couldn't do anything but laugh and try hitting Uno to get him to stop.

When Jyugo started to scream for help Honey couldn't watch anymore.

"Damn idiot is killing him," mumbled the American and Trois looked up with a knowing smile on his face as Honey got up from his towel and stretched before walking over to the two men on the ground.

"What is he doing?" asked Rock Trois as he and Nico also watched the ex-bartender with interest.

"Thank you." Jyugo gave Honey a small smile as he regained his breath and snickered when Uno screamed like a girl under Honey.

"Don't thank me but help me to teach this guy a lesson. He and his attitude pisses me." scoffed the man as an answer which earned him a grin from Jyugo and a terrified shriek from the Brit under him.

"Really Jyugo? You're teaming up on me with him?" Uno looked at him with pleading eyes but Jyugo only scooted closer taking a seat next to Honey ignoring his cellmate completely.

"His weak spots are his knees, under his arms and between his shoulders."

"Traitor!"

"But you have to watch out he kicks and screams much." informs Jyugo Honey how nodded with a serious expression both of them not paying any attention to Uno how trashed widely in Honeys hold.

"You take his legs I get the rest. Let's destroy him."

"Noo! Jyugo don't listen to him! Get of off me you can't be seriou-JYUGOHO"

Jyugo had sat down on Uno's tights the latter protesting greatly. The raven-head pulled Uno's shorts up to get better asses on his knees before he went straight for the kill.

Honey turned his head to look what was happening when the man under him barked out a laugh before uncharming and hilarious loud cackles filled the air without him even laying a finger on him when he saw Jyugo digging his fingers in muscled tights and squeezing them and the top of Uno's knees.

"You didn't lie when you said knees are a weak-spot." stated the man as he watched with a little bit of amazement how Jyugo reduced his friend with only a few well-placed squeeze into a cackling mess.

"It's easy to make him like this when he's held down." explained Jyugo while slipping a hand under Uno's knee and wiggling his fingers at the sensitive skin. Uno squealed like a girl which let Honey snort at the so not pretty sound. The Brit kicked his legs furiously and Jyugo had to stop for a second to shield his face to not get hit in the face by his friend's knees.

"If you don't stop trashing I'm gonna tie you up." threatened Honey as he glared down at the pink-blond man and held out a small piece of wire in his hands but that only made Uno trash even harder.

"Nohoho go awaahahy with thahaht!"

Honey rolled his eyes before digging his hands under Uno's arms. They tickled the man so long until Uno's cackling changed into wheezing before turning silent. In between they teased him, Jyugo out of revenge and Honey simply because he wants to teach the other a lesson.

After Uno was only a twitching and with silent laughter shaking puddle on the ground they got up and set him free.

"Don't look at me like that you started it." said Jyugo as he received a glare and pout from his friend on their way back to the others.

Uno simply clicked with his tongue before sitting down next to Nico and Rock who grinned at him but didn't say a word when he laid down and closed his eyes.

All the tickling had really tired him out. In a matter of seconds soft rhythmic breathing could be heard and the two friends grinned as they watched the Brit rolling on his side, mumbling something in his sleep before he started grinding with his teeth.

A soft chuckle made them look up tho and they raised an eyebrow in question at Trois. The man slowly laid a finger on his softly smiling lips before pointing to their right. Nico and Rock looked at each other in question before turning their eyes in the direction where Trois pointed at and they also had to laugh at the sight. There were Jyugo and Honey laying back at back sleeping peacefully sharing Honey's towel to lay on and used Jyugo's as a blanket. Who would have thought a day at the beach would be so tiring.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
